


【从来都没有存在过的title】巴顿日记（bu）之从来都是艾克给我发狗粮，这次我要让那个狗**的尝尝狗粮的滋味哈哈哈

by HC_yan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, PWP, 不 是你的狗粮, 你的狗粮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HC_yan/pseuds/HC_yan
Summary: 日常阅读预警：老三样，OOC，文笔烂，没逻辑看或者不看，文都在这里，自己把握好）））如果您打算看，那么，祝吃好：）w





	【从来都没有存在过的title】巴顿日记（bu）之从来都是艾克给我发狗粮，这次我要让那个狗**的尝尝狗粮的滋味哈哈哈

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonobservance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonobservance/gifts).



> 日常阅读预警：
> 
> 老三样，OOC，文笔烂，没逻辑
> 
> 看或者不看，文都在这里，自己把握好）））
> 
> 如果您打算看，那么，祝吃好：）w

一场新闻发布会以后，巴顿一如往常那般，气势汹汹地回到指挥室。他下令无关人员全部离开，并在布莱德雷喘着气进门后关上了看起来不太结实的木质门。其实布莱德雷同巴顿一起出席了这次的新闻发布会，只不过巴顿离场后走得那叫一个“大刀阔斧”，布莱德雷几乎是小跑着跟在巴顿的身后。

“我说布拉德，你她娘的好歹也是个星级将军，別总缩在后面，搞得像我要打压你似的。”待到来者站定后巴顿开了口。

“算了吧你，你知不知道你今天又说错话了啊。还有什么缩在后面，明明从来都是你，拉过话筒就讲。”布莱德雷没有好气地摘下头顶上的帽子，拍了拍上面零星几点灰尘将其放进了柜子。

事情的经过，还是很简单的。

无非是巴顿又打了什么胜仗，又有一群记者围着要采访他。然后呢，他又一次大肆卖弄了嘴皮子本领。其恶果也是可想而知的，这位肩扛三颗星星的大嘴巴不知道第几次，说了不该说的话。

方才的记者会上，布莱德雷像往常一样站在巴顿的身后。并不是因为真的像巴顿所说的那样他要打压老战友，而是因为布莱德雷也知道，自己并不适合面对记者这种靠套人话吃饭的从业人员。巴顿就不一样了，对于那帮家伙，巴顿处理起来那叫一个得心应手，话说的一套一套的。

要不然马歇尔怎么会在他那本黑皮笔记本里说要拿一根绳子紧紧地拴住巴顿呢？

哝，你看，一个不留神，又捅篓子了吧。

每逢新闻发布会或者涉及到新闻和记者的场合，不出意外的话，巴顿总会接到来自老朋友艾森豪威尔的电话——把他在电话里痛批一顿。可怜的布拉德，在艾森豪威尔骂完巴顿后定会让这个不省心的再把听筒交给老同学布莱德雷，然后和他聊上那么半个钟头……嗯，起码半个钟头。

相比起那位学长，布莱德雷可太让艾森豪威尔放心了。试问谁有多余的精力在狂妄的盟友中周旋的同时还要处理自己家门里出的乱子？

把巴顿交给布莱德雷，不仅仅因为艾森豪威尔和他在西点时就是好友，更是因为我们的最高统帅知道，布莱德雷为人沉着冷静，不爱出风头，做事有原则。

那么既然如此，疏漏究竟是出在什么地方呢？

嗨，这还不简单。

巴顿比布莱德雷官大呗。

“我是认真的，乔治。你以后说话的时候过过脑子好不好。”

“我跟那帮狗娘养的那叫实话实说。”

“你知不知道艾克已经跟马歇尔将军打了多少次电话说你以后不会再犯了？”布莱德雷绕过桌子凑到巴顿跟前，抓着他的袖子说给他听。

“切，他打他的，我说我的，又不妨碍谁……”看着眼前闪烁着的灰蓝色眼睛，皱成一团的眉头，还有那紧咬着的嘴唇，巴顿玩味地笑了笑，“我答应你，下次注意。行了吧，嗯？”

“这可是你说的，你……乔治你干什么！”先不去讨论巴顿这话的可靠性，他松口答应了，这是很重要的。布莱德雷松了一口气，自然地舒展开了严肃的面孔。

他习惯性地笑了，但随即又笑不出来了。

此时的他被巴顿“囚禁”在桌子和身体中间，身前人的一条腿挤进布莱德雷两腿之中让他动弹不得。看着巴顿愈凑愈进的脸，布莱德雷慌张地别过头去，还伸手抵住了巴顿的胸膛企图与他保持一定的安全距离。要我说，这简直就是螳臂当车。

“我都答应你的条件了，是不是……应该给我点什么奖励啊，布拉德。”巴顿攥住布莱德雷顶上胸前的手，把身下人压在桌子上，在他耳边低语。

“别闹了，这不是该干这种事的地方。”

“那你说这种事该在什么地方干？或者说……我应该在什么地方干你？”

说着巴顿用另一只手扳过布莱德雷侧在一旁的脑袋，不再给他任何躲闪的机会，两双唇在年长者的攻势下触碰到了一起。巴顿近乎蛮横无理地撬开了布莱德雷的嘴，舌头闯了进去在里面横冲直撞。

一吻闭，巴顿大手一挥，桌上多余的物件被一扫而空。

“别乱动，你最好别他妈的逼我把你绑起来。”

“……快，快一点，等一会儿有个会。”知道自己无处可逃，布莱德雷因方才的接吻还淌着生理泪水的蓝眼睛在愈渐升温的空气中几乎发抖。他祈求着年长的爱人尽快结束这不合时宜的性事。

“该死的，你要是再她娘的用这种眼神看着我，那帮来开会的，就只能站在门口听我是怎么操你的了。”

松了松领带好让自己一会儿方便大施拳脚，巴顿拉扯开布莱德雷系的一丝不苟的衬衫，粗糙的，布满厚重茧子的手攀上布莱德雷的胸脯。

瞧，虽说是还没有任何的刺激，但布莱德雷胸前的两颗小樱桃已经变得坚硬可口。巴顿觉得血脉喷张，不语，上前含了一粒入口。

粗糙的舌苔打转着挑逗起了粉色的乳头，坏心眼的舌头甚至还去戳了戳突起顶端的小孔。

“嗯……”布莱德雷尚未被情欲的热浪冲昏头脑，他知道一门之隔外，是步履匆匆的士兵的必经之路。要是他控制不住自己，那后果可比巴顿说错话要严重得多了。

在品尝那似乎是带有甜味的乳头时，巴顿也不忘照料另一旁瑟瑟发着抖的小红豆。乳尖在拇指和食指技巧性的揉捏下变得愈发坚硬。巴顿叼起布莱德雷的乳头向外拉扯，惹得身下人一阵轻唔。

布莱德雷已是红了眼眶，说不出是眼泪还是生理泪水在眼眶中倔强地打着转。巴顿见他这样，玩心大发，舔舐，把玩着乳头的同时，另一只手悄悄地溜了下去，隔着裤子覆上了布莱德雷半硬的下半身。借着布料的毛糙感，巴顿轻触着愈见抬头的坚硬。瘙痒感如烧灼般爬上心间，但隔着两层布料的那种若有若无的快感折磨的布莱德雷不经意地挺动起下半身，想要把自己往巴顿那里送。

“等不及了？”

布莱德雷羞红了脸，抬手捂住了自己的眼睛刻意无视巴顿戏虐的目光。

“那看来是不想要，真扫兴。”说着，他离开了被虐待已久的乳头，佯装要整理着装离开的样子。

没有了巴顿的依附，近乎灼热的胸膛感受到了凉意，布莱德雷咬了咬牙，扯住了巴顿的袖子，“別……别走。求你了。”

“嗯？”

“求，求你了乔治……我想要……”

“是的宝贝。”

门外是来来往往的大小官员，他们脚下匆忙，不停歇地赶着把文件送到上级的手中。门内，又是另一番天地，如果有人停下脚步细细去听，是能听到，从门的背后传来的吱呀声的。

巴顿的阴茎带着某种节奏地在布莱德雷的肉穴中一进一出，两人已是不着寸缕，被动者甚至要将腿缠在身上人的腰上才能确保自己不会从桌上滑落。

“嗯，嗯……哈……”布莱德雷折磨着自己的嘴唇，死抑着喉头，但还是有些许的呻吟冲破防线泄出了唇缝。

“该死的，都操了这么多次了，你怎么还是这么紧。小混蛋你是想把我吸出来尽早结束啊。”说着巴顿一掌掴上了布莱德雷的屁股。

“啪”，正巧经过的一位文员停下了脚步疑惑地看了一眼紧闭着的门，在想起自己被要求完成的任务后赶着离开了。

“啊！”一声惊呼脱口而呼出，布莱德雷绷直了身子，赶忙捂住了嘴巴。

巴顿知道自己找对了地方，坏心眼地朝着前列腺发动攻势，但每次都只是轻触，点到为止，惹得布莱德雷扭动起了腰杆。

“乔治！”

就在这个档口，巴顿托着布莱德雷的屁股离开了其一直依靠着的桌子。巴顿的阴茎还留在布莱德雷的肉穴里，瘦弱一点的人被强行钉在对方的粗长上，他的双手搂住了巴顿的脖子，任凭年长者挺动火热。

这一次，次次正中要害。可怜的布莱德雷，过了头的快感冲上脑门，无处可逃的他只能一次次地承受阴茎撞击前列腺时带来的酸胀感。

“嗯！”

脑内一片空白，过盛的快意攻击着布莱德雷脆弱的神经，他颤抖着尽数射了出来，弄脏了自己和巴顿的胸膛。

而那根阴茎丝毫没有停下来的意思，布莱德雷因高潮而收缩的后穴挤压着炙热的肉棒，弄的它好像比刚才更大了。

巴顿被吸得头皮发麻，赶在射精前从肉穴中抽了出来，压着对方的脑袋把阴茎送入了胯下人温热的口腔中继续挺动。布莱德雷被插得想要干呕，唾液顺着大张的嘴，从嘴角滑落，给本就淫靡的气氛增加了一丝放纵。

只听巴顿一声低吼，全部射进了布莱德雷的喉咙，呛得他不住地咳嗽。

两人勉强赶在会议开始前收拾完了现场，但是没有来得及开窗通风。好在最先走进来的不是别人，是艾森豪威尔。

来者定是嗅到了空气中不可言喻的腥甜气味，皱着眉头站在原地看着站在房间里面一点的两个人。布莱德雷想要开口说些什么，但羞红了脸没有开的了口。巴顿？他倒像是个没事人一样，还和艾森豪威尔打起了招呼。

艾森豪威尔不理会巴顿，径直走向房间的另一边打开了窗户……

会上，布莱德雷作为集团军司令参与了会议讨论，沙哑的声音让人以为他是受凉感了冒，会后克拉克还提醒了老同事要注意身体……

布莱德雷自然是红了耳根。

总算是熬到了散会，布莱德雷再也支撑不住发软的身体，跌坐到了椅子上。他感觉眼皮很沉，清醒着的最后一刻，他看见艾森豪威尔把巴顿拉到了另一个房间……

等到布莱德雷再一次睁开眼睛的时候，天已经黑透了，自己也不知怎么地躺到了温暖的床上。这也难怪会睡这么久了。

窗边，巴顿坐在书桌前不知道在写些什么。暖黄色的灯光衬着他清晰的五官，一丝不苟的神情和索索的纸笔摩擦声，布莱德雷看入了迷，一抹笑意爬上嘴角。

“你醒了。”巴顿大抵是听到了身后传来的些许声响，他放下笔，坐到了床边。

“你在写什么？”布莱德雷伸开双臂搂住了巴顿，把头靠在爱人的脖颈处。

“还不是艾克，让我写什么狗屁检讨。什么以后离记者远一点，最好见到记者就逃……开什么玩笑？我他妈的是那种会逃跑的人吗？”

布莱德雷被巴顿逗笑了。

“还有就是……让我以后节制一点，咳，不说这个了，渴吗喝点水。”

放开了巴顿，布莱德雷接过水杯，咕嘟咕嘟喝了大半。

床上，靠着床头的人还没有来得及说些什么，就被守在一侧的男人吻上了嘴角，拭去了残留的水珠。  
不似早些时候的火热和急不可耐，这个吻，轻柔且温暖，不带有任何的情欲。

“晚安布拉德。”

“晚安乔治。”

**Author's Note:**

> 艾克：歪乔治吗，有人给我发狗粮，我要发回去（不
> 
> 眼药水打折买了啊）））


End file.
